Zelda X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Super Smash Bros. series and the Zelda series. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Super Smash Bros. '''Zelda Super Smash Bros. features from the Zelda series: *1 playable character (Link) *1 stage (Hyrule Castle) *1 item (Heart Container) *2 music tracks All elements are taken specifically from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, with only some minor elements referring the two NES titles. Link Link is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. and is the only one rapresenting the Zelda franchise. He's based on Adult Link from Ocarina of Time, and has his 3D model is almost directly taken from the game. He fight using his trademark Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and his basic moves are all sword attacks, with some moves directly referencing moves from Ocarina of Time. His Up aerial and Down aerial attacks are instead based on the Up Thrust and Down Thrust moves from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Also, like in the NES games, he's able to block projectiles by just standing, because he holds the shield in front of him. As a grab move he uses the Hookshot, a recurring item from the Zelda series, based on its look from Ocarina of Time. Using it he can grab opponents from a distance and grab ledges. The only other character to have an "extended grab" is Samus. Special moves: *'Neutral: Boomerang' - Link throws one of his trademark items, the boomerang, and like in its original appearances, it can be aimed before throwing it, and it can cause damage twice, once going and once returning. Its look is once again based on its look from Ocarina of Time, despite in that game Link only being able to use it while he's a child. *'Up: Spin Attack' - Link uses his recurring special attack swingning around his sword, first appearing in A Link to the Past, but once again its animation is here based on Ocarina of Time. *'Down: Bomb' - Link pulls out another of his trademark items, the bomb. This then works as a regular item, that can be thrown or just dropped, and he won't be able to pick any other item while holding it. The bomb is based on its appearance from Ocarina of Time and like in that game it explodes after a few seconds, but here, if thrown at an oppoent itt directly explodes. Palette swap: *'Green Tunic: ''1P & Green Team' based on Link's classic green tunic. *'Red Tunic: 2P & Red Team (Goron Tunic: The Legend of Zelda 64)' Based on the Goron Tunic from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *'Blue Tunic: ''3P & Blue Team (Zora Tunic: The Legend of Zelda 64)' Based on the Zora Tunic from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *'Light Purple Tunic: ''4P (Blue Ring Equipped: The Legend of Zelda FC) ''' Based on Link's appearance having obtained the Blue Ring in the original The Legend of Zelda. Hyrule Castle fighting in Hyrule Castle.]] Link's home stage, it takes place on the rooftop of Hyrule Castle from Ocarina of Time, accuaratly seproducing its shape. Also Death Mountain, a recurring location from the Zelda series, can be seen in the background in its look from Ocarina of Time. Occasionally tornados come in the stage and if they touch a fighter, he/she will be sent flying in the air. This references the warp-tornado that could be summoned using the "recorder" in the original The Legend of Zelda. Heart Container A recurring item from the Zelda series, when picked it restores all the character's health. This also happened in its original appearance, but its main purpose was actually to increase Link's maximum health. Music tracks *'7': A remix of the classic Zelda theme heard since the original The Legend of Zelda. It is heard on Hyrule Castle. *'17': The victory fanfare of Link is an orchestration borrowing elements from the traditional "adventuring music" heard in Zelda games. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Super Smash Bros. 'Zelda ''Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Zelda series: *4 playable characters (5 if counting Sheik) *1 boss character (Dark Link) *2 stages *1 adventure stage (Underground Maze) *2 items *30 trophies *4 music tracks Playable characters Link returns from the previous game and there also is a new starting character and two new unlockable characters, for a total of 4 characters. However Zelda is actually two characters in one, so the total is 5 if counting Sheik as a different character, making the Zelda series the one with most characters. Link Link returns from the previous game as a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console, but is still based on Ocarina of Time. He retains his basic moveset, with only minor changes. His Spin Attack was slightly changed to give him more movement upward, making it more effective for recovery. He retains his palette swaps from the previous game, but he also has a new black tunic, referencing Dark Link. With the addition of the new Side Special attack feature in the game, Link's Boomerang attack is now his Side Special and he gains a new Neutral Special move, the '''Bow: Link brings out his trademark bow and shoots an arrow that can be charged more to go further. Like every other weapon, the bow is based on its look from Ocarina of Time. Zelda The titular character from the Zelda series is a new starting character and like Link is based on her appearance in Ocarina of Time. Because of this being her first playable appearance in a Nintendo game (she was playable in two of the three CD-i Zeldas), all her basic moves are original, and due the magic abilities she has shown in most games, most of her moves are magic-based. Three of her four special moves are directly based on the three magic spells Link could learn in Ocarina of Time. Special moves: *'Neutral: Nayru's Love' - A large blue crystal appears around Zelda, reflecting any projectile shot at her. Smaller crystals also appear rotating around the bigger one, damaging near opponents. It's based on the "Nayru's Love" spell from Ocarina of Time, where it could only block enemy attacks, it didn't refect them, and it didn't damage enemies. *'Side: Din's Fire' - Zelda shoots a an aimable fireball that can be charged while in the air by holding the button, and as soon as it's released it explodes. It's based on the "Din's Fire" spell from Ocarina of Time, that created a large explosion of fire radiating outwards from Link, damaging all enemies nearby. In Melee it works differently, serving as Zelda's projectile, but the fireball explosion resembles the original spell. *'Up: Farore's Wind' - Zelda teleports herself above her, or in any other direction if the control stick is held.It's based on the "Farore's Wind" spell from Ocarina of Time, that Link could use to warp through dungeon rooms. *'Down: Transform' - Zelda transforms into her alter-ego Sheik, while the traditional Zelda "secret revealed" and "puzzle solved" chime plays. In Ocarina of Time the Zelda to Sheik transformation is never shown, so this is just the reverse of Sheik's transformation. Palette swaps: *'Pink' (default): Zelda's appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Sheik's associated outfit is the medium blue. *'Red:' Resembles Zelda's first appearance in The Legend of Zelda if Link possesses the red ring. *'Blue:' Resembles Zelda's first appearance in The Legend of Zelda if Link possesses the blue ring but not the red ring. *'Green:' Resembles Zelda's first appearance in The Legend of Zelda if Link possesses neither the blue ring nor the red ring. *'Lavender (White):' Resembles Zelda's appearance in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Sheik Based on Zelda's alter-ego from Ocarina of Time, he is only usable after selecting Zelda and using the Transform move, however she can transform immediatly before the beginning of a mach by holding the A button during the stage selection screen. So he can either be considered a different character or you can consider him just part of Zelda's moveset. (Note that he's actually male in all his appearances, but is considered female in his trophies not to create confusion to players on the fact that he's actually Zelda; here we consider him male) Because he only appeared once in Ocarina of Time, his palette swap are simple recolorations that don't reference any game. They are Medium blue (used with Zelda's pink outfit), Red, Blue, Green, White. Sheik is never seen fighting in his original appearance, so all his moves are original, but are really fast and acrobathic moves, referencing the ninja-like characteristics sported in Ocarina of Time by Sheikahs, the race of which Sheik is supposed to be part of. Special moves: *'Neutral: Needle Storm' - A chargable projectile attack, Sheik weilds up to five needles and then throws them. This doesn't reference any specific move from the game. *'Side: Chain' - Sheik brings out a chain that can be directed in any direction using the analog stick. It can also be used as a recovery like Link's Hookshot. This doesn't reference any specific move, but may be based on the supposed relation of the Hookshot with the Sheikah race. *'Up: Vanish' - A teleport move that works just like Zelda's Farore's Wind move. While disappearing, Sheik throws a Deku Nut (an item from Ocarina of Time) to create a flash of light. Sheik used this move in Ocarina of Time, disappearing before Link's eyes. *'Down: Transform' - Sheik transforms back into Zelda. He used this move in Ocarina of Time to reveal her true identity, however her movements before the transformation were different. Young Link The younger version of Link, is a new unlockable character in Melee and is unlocked by either beating Classic or Adventure mode with 10 characters, two of which must be Zelda series characters or by playing 500 VS. mode matches. Like his adult version, his appearance is based on Ocarina of Time and he also weilds the Kokiri Sword and Deku Sheild from that game. He's a clone of Link sharing most of his moves, but he's faster and weaker. As a taunt he brigs out a bottle of Lon Lon Milk and drinks it, doing the same movements he does in Ocarina of Time. The most notable change in his moveset is the Bow move being replaced by the Fire Bow, a weaker version of the attack that however sets the enemy on fire. This weapon is based on the Fire Arrows from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Link was only able to use them as a child in the latter. His palette swaps are the same as Adult Link, though he couldn't change tunic as a kid in Ocarina of Time nor in Majora's Mask. Ganondorf The main villain from the Zelda is an unlockable character in Melee and is unlocked after playing 600 Vs. matches or beating Event 29: Triforce Gathering. Like every other character, his appearance is based on Ocarina of Time, that's actually his only appearance in human form prior to this game, while in all other games he appeared as the beast Ganon. Because of him only appearing in one game prior to this, his palette swaps are simple ricoloring without any specific reference and are: Brown (default), Green, Red, Blue and Purple. Some fans like to consider the red version based on his beast form from the original The Legend of Zelda, but this is not confirmed and the outfit actually has nothing special other than the regular team color. In his original appearance he only fought using magic powers, so this is the first time he fights using hand-to-hand combat, but instead of having a set of original moves he's a clone of Captain Falcon, sharing all his basic moves with minor changes, but he's overall slower and stronger than Falcon. This is considered an indirect link between the Zelda series and the F-Zero series (see F-Zero X Zelda). His artwork shows him holding a sword, but he never used it in Ocarina of Time, nor he uses here, however it's present in the game's code and is used for his "Challenger approaching!" silhouette. Special moves: *'Neutral: Warlock Punch' - A slower, but stronger version of Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. While performing it, his arm is sorrounded by purple energy. This attack doesn't reference any specific game, however it references his status as a warlock. *'Side: Gerudo Dragon' - A slower, but stronger version of Captain Falcon's Raptor Boost. While performing it, his arm is sorrounded by purple energy. This attack doesn't reference any specific game, however it's name "Dragon" may come from the original move being "Raptor", keeping a reptilian theme. *'Up: Dark Drive' - His version of Captain Falcon's Falcon Dive, instead f fire it hurts the grabbed opponent with electricity. *'Down: Wizard's Foot' - His version of Captain Falcon's Falcon Dive, instead f fire it hurts the grabbed opponent with electricity. Dark Link A dark version of Link, that prior to this game appeared in Zelda II: the Adventure of Link and Ocarina of Time (not counting a cameo in Oracle of Ages), he's fought in Event Match 18: Link's Adventure. The name of the event is a pun on ''Adventure of Link, and Dark Link himself seem to be based more on his original appearance than on his Ocarina of Time version, being totally black while in Ocarina of Time he has red eyes and the tridimentional shapes of his body were clearly visible. He's not regularly playable, but there's a glitch that makes a character look totally black, making Dark Link practically usable. Stages Temple Based on a generic temple from the Zelda series, it seem to be specifically based on temples and places from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, also considering that the main music track of this stage is the music from that game. Unlike dungeons from Zelda II, this stage is placed on a floating island in the sky, however no Zelda game prior to Melee featured dungeons in the air. Great Bay Underground Maze Items Bunny Hood Thropies Music Tracks License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links